Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor
by FollowingTheWolves
Summary: Upset on Christmas Severus never expects what his two mates do for him to cheer him up.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. I make no money from this story. I do not own any of the songs in this story._

_Please leave me a review and keep in mind that this only my second Harry Potter story I have ever even started so there may be a few mistakes. _

_This story was written for [url=_ topic/44309/68305570/1/Slash-Femmslash-Boot-Camp-Challenge]_this[/url] challenge. _

_Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape_

_Word count: 3869_

* * *

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_ I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is you,"_

"Honestly Draco must you listen to that blasphemous music so loud." Severus spoke quietly to himself shaking the snow off of his outer coat. Grimacing when the song playing on the radio picked up pace and volume. Sticking the key into the keyhole he unlocked the door quickly in hopes of quieting the music blasting behind the think wooden door as soon as possible. Their neighbors had to be able to hear the ruckus.

The door swung shut with a heavy creek once Severus was inside. The music became more overwhelming the further he walked into their house. Quickly Severus shucked his jacket and sweatshirt and made his way towards the music, which was coming from the kitchen.

Before he even stepped foot into the kitchen Severus got hit with the smell of gingerbread. With a slight smile on his face he rounded the corner and came to a halt. Draco was standing in the middle of the kitchen, hair down and flowing over his shoulders, looking more than a little flustered. Harry was standing in front of the blond with a slight smirk on his face. Quickly the smile was wiped away as Draco took the few steps forward to close the gap between them, looking serious as a heart attack.

Draco encased one of Harry's hands in his own and placed his other hand on the shorter male's hip. Slowly they began to sway together with the music when the song restarted but as soon as the music picked up in pace Draco brought his hips to meet Harry's and both of his hands found the man's hips. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's neck, their dance taking on a quicker rhythm than before.

Severus stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching the two men interact with smiles on their faces, getting more and more flustered by the second. He could tell both of them were harder than nails as they grinded against each other. Severus couldn't bear the thought of breaking up their fun so instead he put a silencing charm on the house and went upstairs to take a long bath. That would give the two boys enough time to work off some of their hormones.

Slowly Severus undressed while the tub filled with warm water. Testing the temperature with his toes before climbing into the water, Severus threw in a melting scent ball and leaned back on the tub. Slowly his shoulders began to relax from the warmth surrounding them. Draco's music didn't seem so loud upstairs and the beat of it was making Severus feel a little bouncy. He soon found that he couldn't sit still, throwing the entire point to take a bath right out the window. Severus even went as far as holding his leg still with his hand for a few minutes but even then his heartbeat was still faster than normal. Even holding his head underwater until he was forced to come up and breathe didn't help.

Severus let out a loud sigh, deciding just to give up on the idea of relaxing when Jingle Bells started playing just as loud. He reached over and grabbed one of the bottles of shampoo, not caring weather it was his, Draco's or Harrys. Slowly he lathered it all over his body and though his hair before dunking back down into the water. Pulling the plug with his toes Severus turned on the water and used the removable showerhead to rinse his hair out and get all the suds off of his body.

Slowly Severus heaved himself from the tub, stepping out onto a black towel waiting on the floor. He toweled himself off slowly, tying it around his waist when done. He made his way into the bedroom finding the two men tired out laying on the bed lazily.

"Hey! I didn't know you were home." Harry stated when he saw Severus walk across the bedroom.

"I got home a while ago." Both boys watched him from across the room when he dropped his towel in front of the wardrobe, their eyes never left his backside the whole time he slipped on some underwear and pajamas.

"Do you mind," Severus turned around with a pointed glance at the two.

"Not at all," They replied in sync, they turned their gaze to each other for a second and smiled cheekily before turning back to Severus.

"We could watch you for the rest of our lives." Draco replied rolling over to face Severus, Harry snaked his arm around the blond and curled up against his back still looking at the older man.

"Which I fear will be rather short if you don't stop staring at me like a piece of meat," Severus sniped at two in false aggravation.

"Snarky isn't he?" Draco joked over his shoulder at Harry, earning himself a nod and a sensual rub up his naked side that caused him to visibly shiver.

With a raised brow Severus made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, leaving his mates behind with a worried gaze. Maybe if they thought they hurt his feelings they would climb out of bed for an hour or two to help with diner.

Severus had peeled and chopped up six potatoes by the time Draco made his way down stairs in a long robe. The older male honestly couldn't see why Draco would have put on such a full attire just to come down the stairs and speak to him. Boxers were the usual wear when no one else was about and work wasn't for another few weeks.

Draco and Harry both took on a job working at Hogwarts; Harry teaching defense against the dark arts, and Draco excelling at charms. Severus had gone back with his mates fully expecting Minerva to never let him near the students again, but it was the exact opposite. She gave him back the position of potions master. Winter break had started a week earlier and they weren't due back to the castle for another two weeks.

The students had never said anything about the three men being together if they had learnt about it. They all made sure to be discreet in front of the children; keeping their intimate times to their private quarters. No one had questioned why their bedrooms were all behind the same portrait in the dungeons, for all they knew Harry, Draco and Severus had three separate bedrooms leading off of their common room.

Harry's friends were another matter; Ron despised both men for so long he still holds the grudge, even with them having been together for nearly three years. Hermione stopped talking to Harry for some time but when she became pregnant with her first baby she couldn't stay away. Draco's parents felt betrayal towards their old friend at first, they thought Severus had taken advantage of Draco but when they were told that Harry had been with Draco first and that they had both fallen for the older man, the Malfoy's seemed to calm some. They were glad that their son had bedded the Savior of the wizarding world as well as a man with such loyalty running through them as Severus. Lucius knew Severus inside and out, he was a faithful and honest man who would do anything to protect those around him. His son was lucky to have a lover as such.

"Harry and I are going out don't wait up okay?" Severus heart felt like it sunk to his stomach.

"Fine, I assume you won't be here for diner?" He simply snapped at the blond standing in the doorway.

"Correct." Draco smiled at the older male, walked over and hugged him slightly then Harry was calling him to leave.

Once his mates had left Severus stood at the counter, peeling knife in his hand. He set it down swiftly, staring at the contents in front of him. He quickly picked up the potatoes and put them in a bowl with water and cast them into the fridge. Severus walked over, grabbed his outer robe from the rack, charming the legs of his pants to look like grey slacks if somehow it came open at the bottom.

Severus slipped on his boots, grabbed a knitted hat and scarf from the rack and headed out the door. Slowly he made his way through the wizarding shops, remembering an old café not far away from the Wesley's shop. When arriving in front of the café he shook the snow off of his coat and made his way to a table.

A waiter came up and took his order of beef stew and biscuits; the man summoned Severus' preferred drink and sat it down before heading to his next customer.

For the next fifteen minutes Severus ate in silence, looking out the window at the blizzard like weather. He silently hoped his mates were okay out in the cold weather, even if they had left him all by himself, after he had been out all day gathering potions ingredients.

"Severus, I thought you had gone home already. No one should be alone on Christmas." Severus had run into Lucius Malfoy in the potions shop near by just after he had been to the forbidden forest to collect centaur hairs, wolfs bane, and feelers from a dead spider, given willingly of course.

"I had but Draco and Harry decided they wanted to take a trip to who knows where while I was in the process of making diner." Severus took the last spoonful out of his bowl before pushing it away.

"They're out in this weather?" Lucius looked out of the window at the snow falling heavily.

"We are aren't we?" Severus snipped at his old friend with good faith that the man would understand why he was snippy.

"I suppose so," They sat in silence until a waiter came up and took Lucius' order of a hot chocolate. "Do you plan to bond them both?"

"We are already bound." Severus looked at his friend like he had grown two heads. How could Lucius not remember?

"You are bound but not by a marriage bond." Lucius stated simply as if they were talking about the weather.

"Can you bond as such to two people?" Severus wondered out loud, giving the idea a serious thought.

"It hasn't been done in a long while but yes you can." Lucius sent a smile over the table to his pondering friend.

"I would love to bond with both of them in marriage." Severus looked down at the table, not meeting his friends gaze.

"Then do so. But I am afraid I must go, Narcissa is expecting me home." Both men bid one another goodbye before parting ways and paying for their orders.

Severus shivered when he met the cold air. A thought coming to mind, he decided to just roll with it and see where it took him. He found himself in the middle of a jewelry store in muggle London. Severus searched for only ten minutes before he found his first purchase. He has almost given up hope after a full hour but at the last second he found the next item.

When he stepped inside their home Severus hadn't expected to see the lights on in their home. Nor did he expect to be jumped from behind, bound by unbreakable rope. Severus struggled a little before a voice spoke in his hear.

"Calm down Severus, I'm just taking you to the bedroom." Harry chuckled at his ear and took the bag out of his hands.

"Don't look in that!" Severus stated panicking that his make would look at his purchases.

"Don't worry I promise I won't. Draco and I did a little bit of shopping of our own. Now let's get going up those stairs." Severus felt himself be levitated off the ground, he flailed around. "I won't drop you so quit moving around."

Severus felt his legs collide with something slowly the ropes bent slightly causing him to move with them. He felt a cushion below his bum and one at his back. Severus was released only half way but this time his hands were tied behind his back. The rest of the bonds disappeared after he was tied up.

Seconds after being sat down music drifted into the room quietly. Harry patted his back and Severus heard a door close. Harry had left him tied to a chair and blindfolded. A few minutes later when Severus became agitated the song was changed to 'Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.'

Severus' blindfold had disappeared; it took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the charmed light that had been dimmed. Getting a good look around Severus saw that the carpet was covered entirely with a white rug and real snowflakes were falling from the ceiling, disappearing just before they fell on anything.

The bedrooms bedding had been changed into a green, white, red and black square pattern. Red drapes fell from the four corners of the canopy over the bed and were charmed to look like snow was covering them. Severus chair was facing the bed and he saw when magic turned down the sheets to reveal black cotton instead of their normal green satin. The pillows had black and red designs on the casings to match the bedding.

The bathroom door creaked open and Severus couldn't help but turn and look. He found Draco holding the two halves of his floor length jacket closed across his chest. He couldn't see one visible inch of skin on his mate other than his hands, neck and face. Draco's blond hair was wrapped up in a high bun on the back of his head, two red sticks coming out of either side of it. Severus knew from personal experience that those sticks were the only thing keeping the bun held in place.

Draco walked out and stepped in front of the older man, he was maybe five feet away and almost at the foot of the bed. The song changed to 'All I want for Christmas.'

Draco slowly reached up and pulled the pins from his hair, his hips swaying gently to the beat of the song. Slowly he shook his hair out so it hung around his face and down his shoulders. Severus sat back on his chair watching his mate with confusion.

Draco slowly shouldered off his jacket showing a black buttoned up dress robe underneath. Slowly he used nimble fingers to undo one button at a time. Draco had left the bottom unbuttoned but held it closed. Once he was finished with his task he lifted his gaze to his older partner and made eye contact. Slowly his shoulders began to move with the music a bit more. One shoulder slipped out of the fabric very sensually, Draco looked down at it innocently before returning his gaze to the potions master.

He bared the next shoulder just as slowly before pulling it back on fully. He took a few steps forward and turned around; he dropped the robe until it was about down to his middle back, the lower half of his arms holding it up. Draco turned his head looking over his shoulder at his lover, seeing just how his teasing was getting to Severus. Little by little he let the fabric fall, still dancing to the music.

The robe fell to the ground and an audible gasp was heard. Severus had gotten a good look at the well-built man in front of him. Draco was bare accept for the slight bit of fabric of a red thong and black and red striped socks that went up to his just below the knee. Draco kept swaying his hips putting a little more motion into his upper body.

Severus' mouth literally dropped open when the blond turned around teasingly and he got a good look at the front of the thong. The thing only covered Draco's penis; Severus had never seen anything like it. He almost let out a laugh when he saw the thing was shaped like a long Christmas present, bow and all, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his nearly naked mate.

With each sway of Draco's hips the obscene thing moved back and forward. Slowly Draco reached to each of his hips and turned around, pulling the fabric down slightly and back up a few times before walking over to Severus. He put his foot up on the arm of Severus' leg arching his back slightly and running his hands up his own chest sensually. He tweaked his nipples a few times, all the while looking directly at the other male, watching the reactions he was getting from his lover.

Draco threw a leg over each side of Severus, slightly sitting in the other man's lap, forcing his older mate to give him his attention. Slowly Draco lifted himself a few inches and started to sway his hips again, dancing in Severus' lap, rubbing up against the taut stomach every few seconds.

Draco swiftly stood. The package slipped over his dick sticking right in Severus' face. Draco looked down at Severus for a second.

"Bite it." The blond demanded of his lover. Severus was confused for a second but he bit onto the end of the present. Draco pulled back with his hips, slowly revealing hard erection encased in the satin thong. Quickly the younger male grabbed the present from Severus' mouth and tossed it behind him, sinking down onto his the waiting lap again. Each hand grasped a peg on the back of the leather chair and Draco leaned back as far as he could while still moving his hips, his long blond hair cascading behind him, rubbing against Severus' knees. Slowly he began to raise himself so his neatly wrapped package rubbed further up his lover's stomach and chest, before dropping back down.

Draco's fingers found the edges of the thong and pulled, a small ripping sound filled the air as the Velcro pulls apart. On the next drop down the entire thing falls into Severus' lap leaving Draco in noting but a red ribbon and his socks.

Draco stood from Severus' lap and placed his foot on the thigh of the older male once more. His fingers found the edge of the socks and were about to start rolling them.

"Leave them on Draco please." Draco took pride in the fact that his mate sounded breathless.

Draco stepped back and took his wand from his sock; with a quick flick of his wrist the man tied to the chair was completely naked and unbound. The blond resumed his seat on the man's lap after throwing his wand behind him. Looking down he saw the nearly purple head of Severus' length weeping precome. Draco moaned quietly at the sight of the older man in front of him.

Severus' hands came up, stroking the pale flesh of Draco's chest. The blond leaned forward taking the other's lips in a gentle kiss. His hips began moving against his mates, their lengths pressing together. Their tongues came out, joining in on the playing of their over sensitive bodies. Severus' hand came down and wrapped around their leaking pricks, slowly pumping them together.

Low groans, pants and moans came from each man as they kissed. Draco pulled away and placed his lips on the older males shoulder, sucking in a fair amount of skin, leaving a red mark on the nearly flawless skin presented to him.

Draco grabbed ahold of the hard length, raising his hips slightly. He chuckled when his mate became slicked by lubrication from magic. The blond threw a quick smile over his shoulder at his second mate, lying back on the bed watching the show in front of him. Draco pressed his hips down on the head of Severus' hard length.

"I need to stretch you." Severus warned not wanting to hurt his mate more than necessary.

"Already been done," Draco sank down with a loud moan, his bum touching the course hair around Severus' arousal.

Draco's grey eyes met the concerned brown of his mates. Slowly he nodded and began to lift himself on the older man's lap. Their pace stayed slow to start with. Draco's legs began to tire after a while and Severus could tell but the blond kept up his actions, moving his hips at different angles. Severus thrust up, meeting his lover half way. The moment he hit Draco's prostate he knew it, the blonds thighs quivered and he threw his head back with a moan.

Harry must have been able to tell that Draco was about to lose his footing after a few thrusts because he used magic to move the chair closer to the foot of the bed. Snape pressed Draco's back onto the bed and quickly stood from the chair, shoving it backwards. He grabbed his mates hips in his hands and began thrusting into the blond with a quick pace, watching Draco's face contort to pleasure when his prostate was pegged.

Grabbing his leaking prick Draco began to fist the length, meeting the pace of Severus' thrusts. It didn't take long for him to get close to his peak. His back arched and a loud moan left his lips as his muscles tensed when he came all over his stomach, chest and hand. A gentle moan came from the bed behind them and Severus was quick to follow, filing his mate with his seed before falling forward onto the man.

Draco's arms wrapped around his older lover and he gently threaded his fingers through Severus' muddled hair.

It took a few minutes but the euphoric feeling finally went away and they were able to move easier. Harry had cleaned them all up with magic and brought Draco to the head of the bed with as well.

Severus slowly crawled up to the pillows with his mates, lying in between them both; he was on his back in-between them. He had just closed his eyes when he felt two hands on his stomach holding something, he peeked his eyes opened and each of his mates were on their side facing him holding a box.

"Marry us?" They said in union.

Severus was speechless. They had just proposed to him, he had just bought them both rings to do the just the same. "How did you know?"

"My father is very good at talking people into things." Draco smiled over at his mates and everything had fallen into place. It was strange to see Lucius in one place for too long but he had been shopping all day, yeah right. Draco had sent his father to do some snooping and had come back fruitful.

"Well then I guess you already know my answer."

"We need to hear it." Harry nearly purred in his ear.

"Yes."


End file.
